1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lane keeping assist system of a vehicle and a method of controlling the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, a lane keeping assist system (LKAS) for assisting so that a vehicle is not deviated from a lane while driving is mainly being used as one among vehicle safety systems.
The LKAS estimates a motion of a vehicle using road information obtained by a front image sensor and vehicle condition information measured by a vehicle sensor, and assists lane departure prevention by controlling steering of the vehicle.
When a conventional LKAS is used, there is a problem in which a rear portion of a vehicle is sometimes deviated from a lane even when the system is operated in the vehicle having a great length since only the road information obtained using the front image sensor of the vehicle is used.